


Ti guardo.

by LeoSnicket



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoSnicket/pseuds/LeoSnicket
Summary: "Sono fottuto come al solito.Non riesco a risponderti.Non sono sicuro di cosa stia facendo con la mia faccia, non riesco a controllare i miei muscoli, ma ci sono enormi probabilità che io stia sorridendo a trentadue denti, spropositatamente. Come un deficiente".(O anche, facciamo un gioco: si chiama "Chi è il più sottone: io o Martino Rametta").





	Ti guardo.

Una sensazione fastidiosa, qualcosa mi solletica gli occhi.  
Sento le mie palpebre farsi sempre più leggere, finché non riesco più a tenerle chiuse.  
Apro gli occhi.  
Tu.  
Steso accanto a me, lo stesso filo di luce che è venuto sui miei occhi a svegliarmi ti solca il petto e il viso.  
Ti squarcia in due.  
Le tende sono chiuse, ma ieri notte abbiamo deciso di lasciare la tapparella alzata perché altrimenti saremmo morti di caldo.  
Non so che ore sono, e francamente non mi interessa.  
Sembra presto. Potrei dormire ancora ore, ieri siamo tornati tardissimo. Ma non mi importa.  
E ti guardo.  
Quel filo di luce ti illumina le labbra rosse e piene, sigillate, passa per la curva delicata del tuo mento e arriva sulle tue clavicole ossute e sporgenti, illuminando qualche segno rosso, colpa mia, perché mi piace tanto morderle.  
Hai i capelli arruffati e un po' di occhiaie. Finalmente questa settimana siamo andati al mare a prenderci il sole che entrambi ci meritavamo, e riesco a vedere le lentiggini che ti ricoprono il viso. Ora capisco perché ti sprechi sempre a dirmi quanto ti piacciono le mie e che non devo assolutamente nasconderle come qualche volta ho fatto. Sto lì a contarle per un po', a studiare dove sono più fitte e quelle che invece sono più difficili da notare.  
Sei bellissimo.  
E mi rendo conto, anche con un certo stupore e un po' di indignazione nei confronti di me stesso, che non te l'ho mai detto.  
Tu invece mi fai sempre un sacco di complimenti. È che quando ti guardo, penso che il fatto che tu sia paragonabile alla bellezza di tutte e sette le meraviglie del mondo messe insieme, sia ovvio anche per te. Però mi rendo conto che non so se per te sia effettivamente così.  
Intanto ti osservo, e penso che mi manca il colore dei tuoi occhi, non li guardo da qualche ora che però sembra qualche anno. Penso a quando si apriranno e saranno un po' lucidi perché sarai appena sveglio, alla luce che sembrano proprio emanare, anziché riflettere.  
Però non voglio svegliarti.  
Guardo il tuo naso ricoperto di lentiggini, sembra un prato fiorito. Seguo con lo sguardo la linea sinuosa del setto, quella piccola gobba proprio sotto gli occhi, fino a scendere sulla punta spigolosa e appiattita.  
Sorrido un po'. È quello il punto in cui mi piace baciarti se non posso farlo sulle labbra.  
"Marti".  
Mi cogli decisamente alla sprovvista. Anche perché mi chiami ad occhi chiusi.  
"Amore?".  
Sbadigli e ti allarghi sul materasso, per stirare i muscoli, ancora senza aprire gli occhi mi cerchi con le mani, e mi trovi.  
"Buongiorno", mi dici, aggrappandoti ai miei fianchi come se fossero uno scoglio solitario in mezzo a una tempesta, poggiando la guancia sul mio sterno.  
"Buongiorno. Da quanto sei sveglio?", ti sussurro, sorridendo. Inizio ad accarezzarti il viso con delicatezza. Ho quasi paura di romperti, come al solito.  
"Da quando c'è troppa luce in questa stanza". Sbadigli, apri gli occhi e alzi la testa per guardarmi.  
Ecco. Eccoli, i tuoi cazzo di occhi.  
Sono fottuto come al solito.  
Non riesco a risponderti.  
Non sono sicuro di cosa stia facendo con la mia faccia, non riesco a controllare i miei muscoli, ma ci sono enormi probabilità che io stia sorridendo a trentadue denti, spropositatamente. Come un deficiente.  
"Che c'è?", mi dici ridendo, con un tono un po' confuso.  
Ecco, appunto, lo sapevo.  
"Niente. Cioè. Sei bellissimo". Ecco, l'ho detto. E adesso stai ridendo di più. È una di quelle risate soddisfatte e genuine, quelle che ho imparato a riconoscere come segnali di quando sei davvero sereno e sollevato.  
Però io devo sempre fare lo spiritoso, soprattutto quando tu sei felice e io lo noto. È una delle clausole che si accettano automaticamente nel momento in cui si firma il contratto per la possessione del cuore di Martino Rametta.  
E infatti, "Sì Nico, ridi ridi, tanto lo so che sembro scemo", te lo dico un po' sorridendo e un po' imitando il modo in cui ridi.  
"Non sembri scemo. Sei dolce".  
È disarmante la facilità con cui riesci a dirmi queste cose. Vorrei averla anch'io questa capacità, ma il più delle volte riesco solo a prenderti in giro, ovviamente tu lo sai che è il mio modo per risponderti. E infatti, di nuovo:  
"Ah sì? Sono dolce? Non mi sembravi della stessa idea stanott-"  
Prima che possa finire di sfotterti, con uno scatto quasi felino, ti sei sollevato a sedere, hai preso il tuo cuscino e me l'hai sbattuto in faccia.  
Impreco un po', sto ancora praticamente dormendo, non me l'aspettavo e fa pure caldo, e subito dopo il suono della tua risata, ovattato dal cuscino, mi arriva alle orecchie. Riemergo.  
"E non così però eh, a prima mattina queste infamate no", e mi lascio ricadere sul materasso con aria sofferente.  
Da bravo stronzo quale sei, hai deciso che stamattina devi darmi la morte. Incurante delle mie sofferenze, ti siedi sulle mie gambe e incroci le braccia, con un'espressione accigliata, da falso offeso.  
Quando fai così sembri proprio un bambino.  
"E mo cos'altro vuoi? Guarda che fa caldo eh, ti butto giù dal letto", rispondo al tuo atteggiamento con aria di sufficienza.  
Inizi a scuotere la testa, "Ah no caro mio, ti lascio andare solo se me lo ripeti".  
"Ripeti cosa?" fingo di non aver capito, devo stare al gioco.  
"Lo sai", mi dici, alzando le sopracciglia mentre pieghi la testa verso sinistra.  
Io sbuffo falsamente. Tu ti avvicini a me, sorridendomi un po' in modo canzonatorio, facendomi segno di stare aspettando.  
Per tutta risposta, alzo gli occhi al cielo. Però poi, te lo ripeto, questa volta sinceramente:  
"Va bene. Sei bellissimo".  
La tua reazione non me la sarei aspettata così. Mi sarei aspettato una risposta intitolata o vanesia, una delle tue insomma, mi sarei aspettato una presa in giro mezza stronza, e invece mi sorridi e poi mi baci. Pianissimo. Mi baci come se le tue labbra, in questo momento, volessero ringraziare le mie per quello che hanno appena pronunciato. Diversamente dal solito, non ti sento sorridere contro la mia bocca.  
È un bacio serio, lo riconosco, perché ce ne sono stati pochissimi fra noi, e sono rari, sono importanti.  
Mi rendo conto di aver dato per scontato che tu sappia come ti vedo io, anche se non te lo dico. Molto probabilmente sai benissimo cosa pensano le persone di te quando ti guardano, sai di essere attraente, sai di attirare gli sguardi delle persone per strada o a scuola o dovunque. È qui che capisco che non ti importa degli altri, che te ne frega meno di zero di cosa pensino di te.  
A te interessa cosa io penso di te.  
Come ti vedo io.  
Ti interessa sapere come mi fai sentire.  
Forse non l'ho capito prima perché in fondo, mi sottovaluto un po'. Adesso mi sento davvero un po' scemo, se mi fai tutti quei complimenti è proprio perché sai che anche io, di rimando, vedo solo te. Che non mi importa del pensiero di nessun altro.  
Affondo le dita nei tuoi capelli, e ti bacio come se le mie labbra potessero rimediare e trasmetterti per osmosi tutte le cose che non ti ho detto in questi mesi. Tu un po' sospiri, e sembri capirlo.  
"Grazie.  
Anche tu sei bellissimo", mi sussurri a fior di labbra.  
Ti guardo e mi perdo un po' nei tuoi lineamenti. Tu sorridi.


End file.
